Administrative Support of the Program Proiect Grant The Administrative Core will provide the central management infrastructure for this Program Project Grant. Services to be performed by the Administrative Core include: Provide on-going oversight of financial, programmatic, and scientific programs. Plan, implement and participate in meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee. Plan, implement and participate in meetings of the External Advisory Committee. Record minutes of meetings Develop, produce, and submit Annual Reports to NHLBI. Assist with defining new intellectual property and preparing invention disclosures for filing with Northwestern's Innovation and New Ventures Office (INVO) Develop and maintain Program Project Grant website.